User blog:Johndoe-m9/ROZETTA’s World: Secrets from the Duel in the Barrier
Previously, on Criminal Case... 7:34 PM (Jasper, Rupert, and Cathy are seen moving away from ROZETTA, who flies straight for them with her Stand, Eyes of Heaven. Cathy stays behind by hiding in a stone building while Jasper and Rupert go on) Jasper: With ROZETTA coming to our trails, there’s not doubt that she’s going to catch us anytime soon! To know her Stand, I must confront her first! Rupert: That’s suicide! If ROZETTA catches you, you’re done for! Jasper: I know, Rupert, but the knowledge of ROZETTA’s Stand is more important than my own life. Even the people too! I’m sorry if Amir might see me like this, but I feel that my mind is already made up. Ever since you died, I had nightmares of what my life is like... Flashback (A younger Jasper, who lacks a beard besides having facial hair, is seen in The Elephant in the Room with Amir, who is smiling at Jasper) Jasper: Back then, when I met Amir, there were many people who left, being disgusted of who I’m really am. (Several people leave the restaurant upon seeing Amir and Jasper kissing) Jasper: Everywhere I go, I see many of these bikers bullying LGBT people for being “different”. I’m not different. A few percentage of people weren’t given the chance to diversify at the time! (As Jasper walks, he sees bikers beating up a man wearing pink) Biker: Tell me, where’s the rest of you? Pink-shirted Man: I told you, I just wear pink! (Jasper’s parents are seen talking with a therapist inside a room while Jasper peeks through the door, clearly upset) Jasper: Even my parents don’t understand me. (A SOMBRA agent, his eyes obscured, is seen confronting Jasper in the rain, about to kill him with a gun) Jasper: People also tried to hunt me down too. SOMBRA Agent: Look how weak you are... El Rey had made me believe how the world was under the brink of death. Gays, handicaps, retards, and the one who burned in the fire, they’re all weak, you see. (cocks his gun) Now, I will put you out of your misery. Jasper: It was until red sparks went up to my palms and veins. I didn’t realize it yet, but I felt powerful when I started to see rubies... SOMBRA Agent: Huh? What the hell are you doing with your hands?! Answer me! Answer me, you damn homof**ker!!! Jasper: RUBY BURST!!! (Jasper fires rubies at the SOMBRA agent, tearing him to shreds) SOMBRA Agent: GRAAUUUUGHHHHH!!!!! Jasper: Eventually, I was sent to court and spent 4 months in jail awaiting trial. However, that guy I confronted turned out to be a SOMBRA agent in November, 2016. This proved me not guilty of these charges and allowed me to walk free. This is when my relationship with Amir grew and had some good friends that helped me a lot during their journey. I couldn’t be very thankful enough. (Jasper is seen in jail awaiting trial for the murder, only to be sent free by the police. He later meets Amir again and embraces him outside the courthouse while a bunch of people leave. Jasper is now seen walking a yellow path with blue figures resembling the team leading to a white light. Upon reaching it, everything turns to white) Present Rupert: I understand... I had to live the hard life of surviving after my resurrection. I even have to steal, cook and eat bullet-riddled corpses, and plan myself for the better. Jasper: You’re right, pain doesn’t go away from everyone. Now we’re facing ROZETTA altogether, I’m going to prepare an attack right over here. (Rupert lands on a building while Jasper flies away preparing something) (ROZETTA is seen flying around, looking for the trio. She sees Rupert standing on the rooftops) ROZETTA: So Rupert Winchester is without Jasper? He must be planning to attack first, so I will eliminate him at ease. (ROZETTA lands on a stone platform connected to two buildings, but she steps on a string of thread and a bunch of rubies start flying towards her, prompting her to block all of them. She accidentally hits a another string of thread, revealing more rubies flying at ROZETTA. She blocks many of them and dashes through many threads, dodging all of rubies and going to a building to get to safety. Rupert aims his rifle at ROZETTA and fires, but Eyes of Heaven catches the bullet in time) ROZETTA: That was close, if my Stand weren’t been so careful, I would be... PIITOOOON!!! (ROZETTA sees the barrage of rubies coming towards her and runs off, with the rubies following her) RUBY BURST!!! ROZETTA: Jasper’s involvement can be seen very clearly. His Ruby Burst is unlimited, but weak. (Jasper is seen on an electrical pole with a red barrier around him) Jasper: I did said I was prepared, wasn’t I? Now let’s see if you can face me in direct combat, ROZETTA! (ROZETTA smirks and laughs before suddenly appearing through the barrier. Jasper fires more rubies at ROZETTA, but she dodges and lands on some flying drones. As the two fight, Cathy watches from afar with a sniper rifle) Cathy: Come on, you can do it, Jasper. We believe in you! (Jasper fires rubies at the drones, but ROZETTA seemingly teleports and has the drones destroy each time. Determined, Jasper creates more barriers for ROZETTA to face) Jasper: My Noble Hex Barrier cannot be escaped! Take this ROZETTA! 20 METER RADIUS RUBY BURST! (The barrier starts firing out rubies at ROZETTA, who is unfaze of the attack. She is also sees a sniper bullet coming to her head) (ROZETTA “teleports” with her Stand and appears near Jasper about to punch him. Jasper sees the attack and creates a hex bolt, making the fist instantly go down) Jasper: Your similar teleportation powers are of child’s play! Scarlet Warp! (Jasper teleports to the hovering cars and fire more rubies at ROZETTA, who “teleports” to the cars and jumps from car to car to confront Jasper) ROZETTA: If you want a real fight, then this would take no time for you to stop your filthy accuracy! (Jasper flies to ROZETTA and fires bolts of energy at her before charging another Ruby Burst, only for her use her Stand’s arm to deflect the hex bolts before going for Jasper, only to find him levitating, expecting her presence. ROZETTA jumps to the air to confront Jasper, only to be met with several threads of string) Jasper: It was already repaired the instant you went after me, but now, your secrets won’t stay hidden anymore! Now die! TWENTY METER RADIUS UNCUT RUBY BURST! (Several rubies were launched at ROZETTA, who merely keeps her confident smile) ROZETTA: Fool, you think you can beat a Stand in combat! Eyes of Heaven only has one goal in her and my life: to achieve what God could never achieve! ROZETTA: EYES OF HEAVEN! (Eyes of Heaven appears right before ROZETTA) DOOOOOOMMMM!!!! (Right before the rubies hit ROZETTA, they disappear and perplex Jasper. In an instant, the ruby-shooting wizard is suddenly sent flying back with a hole on his stomach and his barrier completely destroyed while ROZETTA is near where Jasper activated his barrier, much to Rupert and Cathy’s shock) Rupert: J- Jasper! What happened? It’s like that time stopped!! It’s impossible! (As Jasper is about to land on a building, he teleports and crashes into a clock tower, destroying the clock. ROZETTA looks at Cathy, who comes out of the stone building and rushes to Jasper’s aid. ROZETTA flies upwards with Eyes of Heaven and slowly approaches Rupert, now scared of her new powers) Jasper Everett; Destructive Power: C, Speed: B, Range: A, Durability: B, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: D (Jones is seen fighting Nathan with his Stand, King Platinum, near S.A.R.A. headquarters. Nathan deflects the attacks with his sword while powering himself up. Ramirez, Grace, Alex, Gabriel, and Rook are seen fighting many of Nathan’s Inner Demons with the police force and Regiment 101 International soldiers arriving to help the team. Two shuttle workers come out of S.A.R.A. headquarters and are shocked of what they’re seeing) Shuttle Worker 1: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?! (As the police forces shoot at the Demons, Ramirez subdues many of the Demons away with impact webs and plants nine trip mines around the Demons. Rook electrocutes many of the Demons with his shotgun and goes to the shuttle workers) Rook: Guys, this is not safe here! Go to a safer place and tell everybody to run away! (More Demons confront Gabriel and Grace and blast bursts of energy. Grace grabs a chunk of ground and sets it on fire, throwing it at the Demons and making them burn. Gabriel shoots down many Demons with his shotgun, with many of the bullets managing to disable them and knock over other Demons. A large Demon appears behind Gabriel and throws out many quick punches behind the profiler, shocking Alex and Grace) Gabriel: There is someone behind me, isn’t that right? (Gabriel’s friends nod, prompting him to shoot his shotgun four times at the Demon, but the bullets somehow miss) Big Demon: Imbecile, you’ve made a mistake facing one with Rāfli-cāndo Nerolē, the one that will melt your bones and muscles into worthless paste to consume! (readies a punch) Now, 看到你的仁慈。 Gabriel: That’s funny. In reality, I didn’t plan on firing at you. Big Demon: Huh? Gabriel: I’ve recently used my Emotion Gear to focus my shots on other things left behind by you guys. The bullets I fired are now reaching their targets and consequently forming a new mental life for them, from the melted ice Grace created! Alex: Wow, did you really do that, Grace? Grace: Of course. I used it to make the Demons slip, but I didn’t know that the water left behind would be useful! (The bullets hit the assault rifles and debris, turning them into “fish”. The rifles and debris then flip around and attack the Demons, forcing them to retreat. However, they were cornered by the police force and their Demon allies shooting each other. Seeing the big Demon distracted, Grace throws a flurry of punches at him) Grace: DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR!!!!!! DOOORRRAAAA!!!!! (The big Demon is sent flying back and explodes in mid-air. Both Jones and Nathan are seen fighting each other as helicopters, armored Demons, and trucks arrive. Alex flies up to the helicopter and fires his guns to a Demon with a rocket launcher and dodges his attack. He then pushes him out and shoots the controls of the helicopter, making the pilot lose control of the helicopter and jump to the rooftop as it explodes. Alex comes out of the helicopter and prepares to attack with Droney) King Platinum: (punching Nathan) ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!! Nathan: (swinging his sword) JUST FACE IT, JONES! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO CORRUPT ME WITH YOUR INABILITY TO DO ANYTHING YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO DO: PROTECTING THE PUBLIC!!! USELESS AS YOU ARE, YOUR SO-CALLED STAND WON’T BE ABLE TO JUDGE AUTHORITY MORE POWERFUL THAN THE EVIL YOU ARE!!! Jones: I’ve trusted you, Nathan, but now you went too far! Destroying cities under your own hands won’t help the problems you have! Let me spare you and heal the wounds that infected your mind!!! (Nathan briefly stabs King Platinum’s arms, having Jones suffer the same wounds, and jumps back) Nathan: (charging up) Infected huh? If your spirit is strong, then why not INCREASE THE DIFFICULTY OVER MY MAXIMUM POWER!!!!! (Nathan emits a huge shockwave of negative energy that lifts up the ground along with many Demons, the heroes, and police forces. Rook sees everything go to black and white and then everything floating around. He sees a dark version of S.A.R.A. headquarters and a hole on the ground. Several black people can seen as Rook begins to walk) Nathan: They died... everybody died of because of we failed to save them... Nathan: I tried my hardest.... to preserve their legacy and avenge them... Nathan: All I did... was to bring his son to justice... so he won’t suffer the same fate like the others... Rook: (jumps down a hole) This isn’t you, Nathan. I know how you feel, but that doesn’t you can hurt anybody if you wanted to. Nathan: You sound cynical like Kit, who wanted me to stop my path for justice and hope. And what did he gain? Nothing! He’s just a stubborn brat wanting to turn things into his own way!!! Rook: (jumping down) Nathan, let me help you. All of your friends are here and there is no reason to act like what you feel. I could even... Nathan: No... YOU... STOP... NOW!!!! (Upon entering the training room, Rook sees everything come back to normal and Nathan brandishing his sword on the top of a shuttle. He then quickly jumps down and tries to slice Rook, who dodges the attack but gets blasted off by an explosion) (Jones appears from the rubble and throws a girder at Nathan, but he slices it into separate pieces and rushes at Jones. Rook interrupts Nathan by firing by assault rifle at him and stabs him multiple times with a knife before injuring his leg with a grenade launcher. Nathan quickly recovers and clashes with Rook while Jones walks to the two aiming his gun at Nathan’s head. As Nathan sends out a series of slashes, Rook jumps out of the way and fires at his ex-colleague’s head and slashes, but Nathan goes through them and stabs Rook several times before kicking him to the floor) Nathan: Pathetic! Act like a man and continue our fight! Rook: I would, but there’s something I need to show you first! (Rook presses a button, sending him, Jones, and Nathan floating along with other objects and debris) Jones: Rook? What’s going on? Rook: Anti-gravity! This will hold Nathan off! Use your King Platinum to escape the facility and help the others! Diane: (looking through the hole) Rook and Jones, are you guys alright in there? Jones: (jumping) Watch out, Chief! Here I come! (Jones grabs on to the edge and lifts himself up. Rook switches to his sniper rifle and aims for Nathan’s chest. When he fires, Nathan sees the bullet and slices it. As Rook fires more rounds, Nathan creates a dark path and slices more of the bullets before lunging at Rook. He then spins his sword and sends Rook flying) Nathan: (charging up) IS THAT ALL YOU GOT, DISHONORABLE WEAKLING?!?! Rook: The only thing dishonorable is breaking the sword you’re currently wielding! Kinetic energy beats negative energy! (Nathan speeds up to Rook and unleashes pillars of energy at him, but Rook picks up a nearby rocket launcher and fires it at Nathan, burning him and launching him back) Nathan: (blasting out negative energy) AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (Rook reloads ands fires another rocket again, damaging Nathan’s sword and sending Rook back a few meters. Nathan becomes pissed and seemingly teleports everywhere before slamming the ground with his sword, inadvertently malfunctioning the anti-gravity button and sending everything up and down. Drained of his negative energy, Nathan briefly turns back to normal and kneels. Several soldiers come down and began firing at Nathan, who blocks all of the bullets while being in his current position. Rook grabs a nearby megaphone and turns it on) Rook: (on the megaphone) Nathan... I’m... I’m sorry. You could’ve asked for for help... I’ve trusted you. But... But you have gone too far! This is for your own good!!! Let me hold your hand and guide you to... Nathan: IT’S YOUR FAULT... YOU LEFT ME TO DIE.... AND NOW... YOU WILL NOW PAY YOUR DEBT... TO..... MEEEE!!!!! BOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!! (Everything goes to white as several demonic constructs appear around Nathan. Rook is now seen back on the ground with a black and white fog covering everything in sight. Nathan is seen with his back turned and in his normal form) Rook: Nathan, nobody has to be like this, not even you. Nathan: No, Partridge must SUFFER!!!! (Nathan seemingly transforms into a large demon and roars at Rook) Nathan: YOU LEFT ME TO DIE! ALL OF THESE OF MONTHS OF TORMENT AND PAIN ARE JUST LESSONS OF OUR FATES! YOU WILL FEEL THE SAME THING ONCE I’M DONE WITH YOU! Rook: Nathan, no! (Rook tries attacking the demon, but it deflects the projectiles and slams Rook to the ground before throwing him. Rook recovers and leaps back to the demon to fire his weapon again. The two then fight as everything becomes unstable and destructive, with Nathan nearly getting the upper hand. As Rook continues fighting despite his injuries, the demon claws up everything in the room to kill him. Upon seeing the claw, Rook “collects” it, much to Nathan’s shock) Nathan: H- H- How?!?! IMPOSSIBLE! YOU MUST BE TRICKING MY EYES!!! Rook: No, my powers have already been here when I joined this team. Each time I solve a clue, my powers grow to the point I can do bigger! (confident) Like my family before me!! (Rook telekinetically “collects” more parts of the demon and “vacuums” up the negative energy with his arms. Upon seeing Nathan, Rook jumps up to him and “compares” his sword) Rook: A Chinese sword in the imperial era? You could’ve been more careful with your toys! (Rook shoots at Nathan’s arm and sends the negative energy back at him, pushing him to the ground) Rook: I’ve turned this negative energy into positive energy! I suggest that you surrender immediately! Nathan: SURRENDER?! NEVER! DIE! (Nathan unleashes more bursts of energy and starts creating demonic constructs and undead versions of murdered people. Rook destroys many of the constructs and dodges many of Nathan’s pillars of energy. He then restores the constructs to go back to Nathan and draws his pistol to him) Rook: Now the negative will turn back into the light you stole from your heart! TAKE THIS, NATHAN! YOU WILL NOW BE DEFEATED! (The negative energy turns into positive energy and hits Nathan as Rook begins shooting him) Nathan: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! DAMN YOUUU!!!!! DAMN YOOUUUUUU!!!! (Nathan starts releasing streams of light all over his body and begins to blow up) R101 International Soldier: EVERYBODY! HE’S GONNA BLOW!!! BWWOOOONNN!!!! (Light starts to spread everywhere as Nathan blows up. Waking up, Nathan sees himself in his veterinarian clothes and a white void with nothing but some colored tiles including six of them. He sees a bunch of green tiles and touches one of them, which lifts up and disappears) Nathan: Huh? Nathan: (thinking) This place looks familiar... these tiles... the blank space... it remind of Spongebob, but I could be... (Now relaxed, Nathan looks at the place in joy) Nathan: He's not here. No more Secret Agent Rook. No more! I may finally have found a place where I can be all... (sits down) ...alone! (As Nathan says “alone”, the word “alone” appears from his mouth and becomes large) Voices: Alone! Alone! Alone! Alone! Alone! Alone! Alone! Alone! Alone! Alone! Alone! Alone! Alone! ALONE! (Nathan appears, now frightened of what he saw) Nathan: I- I gotta get outta here! (runs) What is this place? How do I go back home?! (Each time Nathan runs, he keeps coming back to the same location he’s in, making his attempts useless. Agitated, Nathan stomps on the floor) Nathan: AAAHHHHH!!! WHY... CAN’T... I... GO.. BACK?!?! (The ground cracks and Nathan is sent falling down a black and rainbow spiral and screams. Seeing a white light coming to him, Nathan stops screaming) Nathan: Wha- What is this light?! Am I... Am I coming back?! Rook? Rook? Rook!!! (The light starts to shine brighter and everything turns to white. Nathan is now seen inside a ambulance being defibrillated by a doctor. He sees Rook with a broken arm, Jones, and Gabriel looking at him) Rook: Hey Nate. Nathan: Rook... It’s nice to see you again... I’m... I’m... sorry. Gabriel: Don’t be, Nathan. You have your friends all around you. You’re going to be okay. Nathan: Thanks... But it’s not that. It’s my fault. I’ve failed Kit. I gave him another chance, but I can’t believe he would do this to me. Rook: Don’t be like that, Nathan. It was Kit’s fault and the mastermind’s too. We also have Jackson Peacock under arrest if you must know... Thank you for helping us before... Nathan: He did? I guess you were always the homicide detective I knew, even in these five to six years... Jones: We would be, Nathan. I knew you will come back to your senses. You’re going to need some rest, okay? (Nathan nods) Jones: Ok. Rook, I’ll see you outside if you feel like it... (Jones comes out of the ambulance, seeing many Demons getting arrested, Grace healing many of the soldiers, and Diane talking to Christine Ramsgate, who has her clothes and hair ruined from the battle. He then comes to Gloria, who is leaning on her police) Jones: So what do you guys found? Gloria: ROZETTA, Catherine Kelly, the Redfern Brothers, “Wired Adrian of Gray”, a human experiment and that assistant Cathy found. We know that she had a Stand called “Eyes of Heaven”, who can manipulate time or what not. Jones: We faced John C. Birk and there was a cloning factory that was burned down by his space jet. It’s so surprising to see that many people to join ROZETTA’s side over their own selfish goals! Gloria: If ROZETTA has any more agents on her side, we’re doomed for sure! Ramirez and I are gonna search all over the city for these agents. Jones: Good. Guess I’ll see what’s that ROZETTA is hiding. Rook: We’ll be coming too. Jones: Guys, are you sure? These agents might be here to shoot our brains out when we’re out of the open. Gabriel: Don’t worry about us, Jones. What matters now is that we need to stop ROZETTA to finally end this conspiracy. Rook: With my awakened powers many years ago, I will be sure to permanently solve this case and conspiracy! Let’s get a move on, friends! (Rook enters a police car along with Ramirez, Gloria, and Gabriel) Ramirez: (holding a frying pan) And let’s be sure that there won’t be any bloodthirsty cop-killers or Denise’s supporters around here. Rook: There won’t be, Ramirez. There won’t be... (Gloria steps on the gas and leaves the headquarters) Secret Agent Rook; Destructive Power: C, Speed: B, Range: B, Durability: C, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: A Earlier... (ROZETTA slowly approaches Rupert as he is stunned in fear) ROZETTA: And now... you will see the true power of Eyes of Heaven... (ROZETTA appears in front of Rupert, with Eyes of Heaven preparing to chop him) ROZETTA: ...in your second deathbed! DONG! DONG! DONG! Rupert: Well, I have what I needed! Ciao! (Rupert activates his Speed Gear and quickly leaves, with ROZETTA following him. Cathy is seen inside the clock tower imitating the sounds of a clock alongside a weakened Jasper, who is holding his wound) Jasper: Cathy... you shouldn’t have saved me... I gave you a message to run away, but... Cathy: No. I’m already devastated of seeing another one die in a conspirator’s hands, not after what happened to six of my good friends... Jasper: I know, but my magic can slightly undo the result... It wouldn’t be enough for my time to be prolonged. Cathy: Intelligence Gear! (creates a first aid kit and some body tissues) Here, some of this can help with that wound of yours. You know, I think I have a sight of ROZETTA using her powers on you, but this experience only happened for a second. (Cathy opens up the kit and gets a syringe out. She gets a liquid from the syringe and injects Jasper with it, making his body unable to move) Jasper: Wait... What happened to my body? Why can’t it move? Cathy: (healing Jasper) Paralyzing serum. Took me four dozen tries to get it right to dull the pain and to make the body completely still. Judging by that broken clock you intentionally crashed through, it looks that you don’t want to see time move at all. Jasper: You’re getting it... Cathy: (healing Jasper) And we all wanted to investigate ROZETTA’s power, including you. So that means... Jasper: Warmer Cathy. You’re getting warmer. Cathy: (stops healing Jasper) ROZETTA has the ability to stop time herself... (annoyed) Aargh, HELL! Everything makes sense! Just like in a video game, ROZETTA can pause it whatever she wants and somehow “lag” it, which is her second power! Now with her chasing Rupert, we would stand no chance against her! Jasper: Cathy. Cathy: What?! Oh, I forgot to fix you. (healing Jasper) How did you know about that, Jasper? Jasper: When Martine told us about being sent back by steps, I thought of ROZETTA’s manipulation of time was involved. My claims turn out to be true when my rubies glicted and missed and when she managed to pass through my barrier and other rubies without suffering any injuries. I was 20 meters away from her when I fought her, which means she can possibly go about 20 meters in her timestop. For the distance, I knew she was going about four meters per second, which means ROZETTA can stop time for five seconds. 6 minutes before Jasper’s defeat... (ROZETTA is seen facing the rubies shot by Jasper’s barrier. Still smiling, she summons Eyes of Heaven) ROZETTA: EYES OF HEAVEN! (Eyes of Heaven appears before ROZETTA. Time stops, having Jasper, the bolts, Rupert, Cathy, and everything put in place. A timer appears in Eyes of Heaven’s arm and ROZETTA, showing them 0.01 seconds) ROZETTA: 1 centisecond. 2 centiseconds. Eyes of Heaven, be a good partner and take care of him immediately. I would have kill him painfully if you want, but I would rather make this quick. (Eyes of Heaven and ROZETTA quickly move to Jasper while they begin pushing the rubies and barrier threads out of their way. Upon reaching Jasper, Eyes of Heaven prepares to kill him. Cathy briefly sees the attack before becoming frozen again) ROZETTA: This is Eyes of Heaven. You cannot feel or see her, since time is no longer moving. ROZETTA: NOW DIE JASPER! (Eyes of Heaven delivers a punch through Jasper’s stomach, fatally wounding him. 4.39 seconds have passed) ROZETTA: (puts her foot on Jasper) You don’t seem concerned of your impending death. (As ROZETTA leaves and kicks away Jasper, time resumes. Jasper is now sent flying to a building with a hole on his stomach) Present Cathy: (finishes healing Jasper) If ROZETTA can stop time, then that means we need to take him on surprise! It may take long for me to manipulate the reality I lived in, but ROZETTA’s world must be put to an end! Come on, Jasper! Jasper: Cathy? You missed a spot. Cathy: Clothes? Sorry, I just rush one too many times. (Cathy creates the same fabric of Jasper’s cardigan and jacket and fixes his clothes) Cathy: Can you walk? Jasper: (stands up a bit) Yeah, but it will take a moment for me to use my powers again. (Cathy creates an elevator outside the clock tower. The two then enter the elevator and go down) Jasper: At least Amir won’t see me like this. (Rupert is seen in his bubble moving through the rooftops as ROZETTA quickly follows him) Rupert: Great Mother of the Queen, that ROZETTA is more of a hassle when it comes to fighting me on her own two feet and fists. Cathy’s out there healing Jasper, and what’s nagging me is when Jasper teleported to that clock tower. Did he wanted to send a message? (Rupert sees ROZETTA disappear again. Eyes of Heaven appears near Rupert and throws its fists at the bubble) Eyes of Heaven: MUDA! (The bubble doesn’t burst and Eyes of Heaven finds her fists blocked by the additional bubbles summoned by Rupert. The bubbles pop and send Rupert away from Eyes of Heaven) Rupert: That was close. If I didn’t use these bubbles, I would be turned into a human punching bag. Jasper did mentioned something about stopped time, right? So that might be ROZETTA’s true power! This must mean that I may be powerless against her even with a bunch of men against her! If she gets closer to me, then it’s game over! Rook and the others must know this! Jasper, you’re message won’t be in vain! Rupert Winchester; Destructive Power: D, Speed: A, Range: C, Durability: D, Precision: B, Developmental Potential: E (A police car is seen driving through the road. Inside the car, Gloria is seen driving while Rook is looking through his binoculars. Ramirez and Gabriel are also seen looking at the ground freezing) Gabriel: The grass is blue? But it’s May, there couldn’t be anything like snow and ice to exist here. Ramirez: And I keep seeing some pieces of metal and junk all over the place! What’s going on? Isn’t it supposed to be quiet and peaceful here? Rook: (taking off his binoculars) Can’t find anyone either. Whoever it is, they may be getting closer... Gloria: And the windows are fogging up too! What’s going on? I think I’m seeing a red thing flying to... (A dodgeball crashes through the window, shattering it and spooking everybody) Gabriel: No way! Windows couldn’t shatter like that! It must be another enemy up ahead! Ramirez: (tries to open a window) And the windows are frozen shut too! What’s going on? (Much to everyone’s surprise, Christian Bateman is seen holding on to the truck with his hands frozen) Rook: (holding dodgeball) Bateman?!?! I thought he was dead! (Bateman continues climbing to the truck and freezes himself to the top, spreading his ice to the team’s car. Joe Warren is seen floating on a piece of land telekinetically lifting up some objects) Ramirez: Warren? Didn’t he died from the serum about 6 months ago? Warren: Actually, you’re wrong. ROZETTA had time to heal us and enhance our powers to eliminate the four of you. I’m not sure how and why Bateman is still alive, so we need to team up! Bateman: Don’t expect a friendship to happen, Warren! I know you wanted to kill me before as I had that stupid clone to take my place! Warren: Clone? You maniac! My friends and I were grieving you for months! Why do you have to be a coward and run away? Bateman: A test of friendship, of course! And this proves that you want to murder me! Warren: Murder you? You kept using your stupid ice powers for so long that your mind went into black and white! Bateman: My mind has no reason for you to insinuate that I... (Gabriel fires 3 rounds at the roof, but the bullets freeze upon trying to reach Bateman. Joe reveals four metal pieces and throws them at Rook, but he dodges and Gloria blocks many of them) Bateman: Nice try, Rook, but it will take more than your useless bullets to reach my... Gloria: (freezing) Hurry! I’m losing control! (Rook jumps out of the freezing car wearing gloves and quickly confront Bateman) Bateman: A fatal mistake on your... (Rook starts going through Bateman’s ice) Bateman: H- Hey! What are you doing? Stop that this instant! Warren, are you using your powers against me? Warren: I’m not! Let me focus on getting another shot! Bateman: And leave me here with that stupid... (Rook reaches for Bateman as the others inside the car begin to freeze. Bateman turns his hands blue and tries to freeze Rook, but he uses a brush to cancel out his freezing powers) Bateman: What?!?! Impossible! Your useless brush couldn’t even go through my ice! Rook: It’s not from the brush I’m using. (The brush is now frozen) Rook: It’s from the hand! (Rook punches Bateman away from the car, making Warren facepalm) Warren: Bateman, you gotta be kidding me! (As Rook starts unfreezing the car, he throws ice left behind by Bateman at Warren, who tries to make the ice float. After the car unfreezes, Gloria launches her shield at Warren, sending him back. The shield then comes back to Gloria. Rook goes back into the car) Ramirez: That was close! I could’ve my snowman disguise if I ever see Bateman again. Gabriel: And freeze to death? No thanks! Gloria: I wonder where are Rita and the others went. They wouldn’t be that far. (Rita, Martine, Mortimer, and Zoe are seen driving a jeep through the grassy fields) Rita: So Martine, I found something about the clones. Martine: (smoking a cigarette) Hmm? Rita: These clones in the factory has the superhuman serum and neohuman blood as literally their own blood supply. While they have superpowers, their durability is very lacking. ROZETTA possibly gave them the Gear System too, but we’re not sure. Clone: Speed Gear! (A clone runs at the jeep with two claws, but Mortimer shoots him down with his gun. More clones appear too and activate their Gears before approaching the four) Mortimer: Oops... Zoe: Guys, can I use my super... Rita: No need, Zoe. It’s already perfect. Zoe: Perfect? What are you implying? I was kidnapped, experimented on, suffered amnesia, murdered a scientist, and got betrayed by own... Martine: Zoe, calm down. It’s been sad and all, but you should be thankful for us helping you. Rita and I knew this jeep very well. Mortimer: So you invented it? Rita: More than that. (presses a button) This jeep... (The jeep transforms into a car) Rita: ...is actually a transforming armor! Nothing can break through it! (As the clones reach the car, they try to rip open and break it, but the damaged inflicted wasreflected back, injuring the clones. One tries to charge at it, but he is sent flying away. As more damage was inflicted by the clones, the reflected damage makes its more worse for them. Eventually, Rita’s car reveals weapons to them) BADA BADA BADA BADA BADA BADA BADA BADA!!!! (The clones are now seen dead and with bullet holes all over their bodies. Rita continues driving the car as their bodies burst into flames) Rita: Huh. Didn’t know these guys would instantaneously burn after being shot. Zoe: They didn’t. Rita, Martine, and Mortimer: Huh? Zoe: There’s thre flying people behind us! Watch out! (Ernest Emerson, Tim Cooper, and Skylar Sage are seen flying at the car using their powers against them) The Delusions: If you think you can defeat the SUICIDE Unit, you’ve only increased your chance of fatality! The Grief: All from us! The Truth: Your troubles will be put into an end for resisting ROZETTA! Martine: The SUICIDE Unit? I thought we got rid of them! Rita: Guess they’re always here to make a comeback! The car isn’t our concern. We need to get to the guys, pronto! (Christian is seen on the ground with ice near him. He begins to shake and ice starts to form around him, creating an armor. He then gets up) Bateman: Tch. So this must be the new ability Hoover told me about. But you’re not getting away! (Bateman takes off. Gabriel turns around and sees Christian still chasing the team) Gabriel: Seriously? That psychopath. He’s still chasing after us, even after what happened to his friend. Bateman: (skating) I am going to reach every single precinct and eliminate everybody else no matter what! TRY TO ATTACK ME AGAIN, YOU SPEEDY SH*TS! I DARE YOU!!! (Ramirez goes to the roof of the car and begins fighting Christian, who freezes the webs and he continues skating. Gabriel shoots arrows in the back trying to help Ramirez, but Bateman freezes and shatters them. He sees more bullets and tries to freeze them, but they instantly go to his skates, making him slip and fall over. Warren appears driving a car with a speargun) Rook: Warren? How the hell did you came back?! Warren: I expected that you would push me away from you. Didn’t you see those cars I placed on these fields?! Rook: Whatever, I could use my powers to... (Warren shoots his speargun at Rook, but he quickly dodges the attack) Rook: I better stop talking for now. I also need to unlock that spear Warren used... (When Rook “unlocks” the spear via cryptex, Joe makes the spear move and attack Rook as Bateman reaches the car) Rook: Darn it! Warren wanted me to unlock that spear so he kill me! Gloria do something. (Gloria tries to grab the attacking spear, but she misses) Rook: Take this Warren! (fires his gun) (Warren telekineetically puts the bullets to a halt, making the spear fall down) Gabriel: Bateman?!?! Ramirez, what’s going on? Ramirez: (legs freezing) Guys! I can’t move my legs! They’re frozen to the roof! Gloria: No, no, no! This is not gonna happen in my day! My shields can save us! (Gloria launches her shield at Bateman, but it only manages to crack his armor) Bateman: Keep on struggling. We still have the upper hand! Gabriel: (aiming his shotgun) Fire in the hole! (Gabriel fires more rounds at Bateman’s armor, melting the ice for a bit and sending Bateman through the mesh. He then reloads and melts some of the ice on the roof with his arrows, freeing Ramirez for a bit) Gloria: Ugh! This is getting us nowhere! We need to do Plan B! Rook: Plan B? Gloria: Yeah! (Gloria drives the freezing car out of the bridge and into the lake) Warren: You’re not getting away! (Warren follows the the four and Bateman as both cars continue falling to the lake. In the fields, Rita, Mortimer, Martine, and Zoe look in horror as they see more clones coming straight for them while the SUICIDE Unit members come closer. Not knowing what to do, Zoe rummages through the back and sees a portable teleporter. She quickly teleports away, leaving the three to face the wrath of the clones and SUICIDE Unit) Joe Warren/Cassiopeia; Destructive Power: C, Speed: B, Range: B, Durability: C, Precision: B, Developmental Potential: B Back in the streets of Newmark... (Rupert is seen jumping from to building to building trying to get away from ROZETTA, who is already on his trail. Seeing some police cars on the streets, Rupert attempts to jump down safely, but he sees himself near ROZETTA and Eyes of Heaven. As Eyes of Heaven prepares to punch Rupert, it briefly stops) Rupert: Huh? What’s wrong? Are you a bit scared of trying to kill me? ROZETTA: You have a trap hidden in your jacket and shirt. Many of them just like barbed wire. Even at 61, you’re still cunning and calculating. Rupert: I could say the same thing to you. Except for the 61 part. (Rupert pulls down his shirt, revealing red energy) Rupert: Jasper was thankful enough to have these bolts in case if I fail again. This must mean that he’s still alive and kicking. Anyways, I found your secret thanks to him! (ROZETTA’s eye widens) Rupert: That clock tower Jasper crashed through was to show me what are your powers, which turn out to be your ability to stop time! That barrier you went through was 20 meters, so that means you have a limit of stopping it for maybe 3-4 seconds. ROZETTA: Eyes of Heaven’s power only lasts for five seconds. I don’t see how that concerns you and Jasper. Rupert: Well, shouldn’t you be... ROZETTA: Why would it matter if you have knowledge of this when you’re facing inevitable death?! Rupert: (firing his rifle) Face this! ROZETTA: (summons Eyes of Heaven) Enough nonsense! I don’t need to touch you to finish you off! (Eyes of Heaven blocks the bullets and punches chuncks of the roof to throw it at Rupert, sending him falling to his doom. However, Rupert grabs a nearby flagpole and quickly climbs down, landing roughly on a police car. Other policemen and some pedestrians look at Rupert) Policeman 1: Rupert! What the hell are you doing up here? Pedestrian 1: Hey, look! Pedestrian 2: An old man fell from the sky! Pedestrian 3: I bet he’s Santa acting like Superman! Pedestrian 4: What are you doing on the roof? Looking down for hot chicks? (The pedestrians laugh as Rupert gets up. He looks through his pocket mirror and sees ROZETTA jumping down the rooftops. Jones arrives and sees Rupert) Jones: Rupert! What happened? (Jones jumps over the police cars and approaches Rupert) Rupert: Jones, no! Stay away from me! Jones: (stops walking) Huh? ROZETTA: Now, I need to get closer to Winchester and Jones for them to be in Eyes of Heaven’s range. (A policeman sees ROZETTA) Policeman 2: (on the radio, frightened) Unit 03, we need backup! Rupert: Jones! ROZETTA’s Stand Eyes of Heaven has the ability manipulate time! You have to stay out of her range or you will... ROZETTA: Once more! Eyes of Heaven!!! (Time stops. ROZETTA drops down to a car and sees everyone frozen in place. .17 seconds have passed) ROZETTA: With Eyes of Heaven’s power, I can increase its strength to a minute, an hour, and even a day. With five seconds, I can do anything quickly at ease... (ROZETTA walks with Eyes of Heaven and causes chaos all over the area such as damaging cars and injuring and mauling people. 4.31 seconds have passed) ROZETTA: (lands on a car) And now, (reveals three knives) for my last moments in the time stop I am currently using until it cancels... (ROZETTA aims her knives at Rupert) ROZETTA: Hmph. (throwing knives) MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA....! MUDA!!! (As ROZETTA throws her final knife, it instantly stops near Rupert’s back along with other knives. She goes to Jones, who is a fair distance away from the former Lab Chief. ROZETTA then smirks at Jones, knowing that he is helpless in his current state) ROZETTA: (raising her finger) One more centisecond, and... (closes it) Zero... (Time resumes) (The knives quickly go to Rupert’s back, about to kill him, but the knives bounce off and instantly stop near Rupert, only to reveal Cathy, now fatally wounded and bleeding from the knives) Rupert and Jones: (gasps) CATHY!!! Cathy: (bleeding) I’m sorry, Rupert... that’s the least I can do... (Using the last of her strength, Cathy creates a spring under Rupert’s feet, launching him away from Jones and ROZETTA before collapsing dead, with her creation disintegrating) ROZETTA: So that’s the woman who mangled my boudoir? That could’ve been the least of my worries before... (Jones sees, to his horror, that the street is ruined, car being everywhere, policemen being injured and killed, and civilians panicking over the chaos.) Rupert: (picks himself up) Jones, don’t face ROZETTA! She’s going to kill you! Don’t try to fight her! She’s invincible! Jones: Rupert, get out of here, now! Rupert: But this isn’t your... Jones: NOW! (Initially hesitant, Rupert nods and runs away) ROZETTA: (condescending) Come now, don’t you worry. At least she will be with Jasper. (Jones becomes shocked and angered upon hearing this news) ROZETTA: And did I have a word about your detective partner running away? I also wonder where Martine went, and that little kid too. Hah. But it wouldn’t matter. (points at Jones) You’re next, Jones! Time to die! (Jones clenches his fists slowly approaches ROZETTA while shooting a death glare at her) Jones: ROZETTA, you bastard... ROZETTA: Oh? So you’ve decided to approach me instead of hearing the old man’s warnings? Pitiful. Even after what Cathy and Rupert tried to reveal the secrets of Eyes of Heaven to you, you always kept that Armstrong demeanor of yours. Jones: I can’t whup your ass into a pulp if I can’t get closer... ROZETTA: Oh, so we’re going to play this game? Then I will do it too, you can come closer if you like... (ROZETTA and Jones slowly approach each other) ROZETTA: King Platinum, the Stand of your late mentor and Chief you idolized, has been very powerful and fast and precise per my subordinates. But my Stand, Eyes of Heaven, is way stronger and faster than you could ever imagine. Shameful of you after what happened to your friends. Jones: (thinking) Oh great, we’re two against three, including the time stop! King Platinum: (thinking) No Jones, we’re three against three, including the eyeball! The cybernetic eyeball is close to developing its own power that will be later yours! Don’t dissapoint yourself, we can still win this! Jones: (thinking) You’re right, King. The powers ROZETTA currently has would be ours, but we have to be careful about what’s she’s gonna do next. (Jones summons King Platinum to punch ROZETTA) King Platinum: ORA!!! (ROZETTA summons Eyes of Heaven to perform a quick kick to King Platinum’s leg, bruising Jones’ leg and ripping open the pants) ROZETTA: (condescending) Too slow! Too slow! You could’ve been faster! My Stand is the most powerful like any other! Even without its tremendous power of stopping time, it would still outclass your pitiful King Platinum! Jones: Your Stand compares to King Platinum. While we’re not long-ranged fighters, we both have incredible power and precision. ROZETTA: If I’m being honest, I’ve always wanted to know how much stronger Eyes of Heaven is compared to your King Platinum. But, it would be pointless to compare them now. Jones: Wait, really? All you did is to give me a love-tap to the leg, and rip open my $150 pants. Should I be taking this turn now or what? (The cybernetic eye releases a ultraviolet laser at ROZETTA, but she instantly dodges the attack, with the laser destroying a parking sign) ROZETTA: (unimpressed) For the life of me, I can’t understand why you "crusaders" are so stubborn about admitting defeat? Fine, I shall accept your cheap provocation and let our comparison resume... (Eyes of Heaven is summoned and trades blows with King Platinum before throwing two punches. King Platinum quickly punches Eyes of Heaven’s chest takes this chance by pummeling the Stand for a bit before throwing a barrage of kicks at her, but she jumps away and he only manages to destroy a broken parking sign. King Platinum then sees Eyes of Heaven and ROZETTA behind him. Eyes of Heaven lunges and prepares to finish off the Stand with a chop, but King Platinum blocks it and throws two punches at her, with the second one slicing her cheek, slicing off ROZETTA’s cheek as well) Jones: (walks to ROZETTA) King Platinum, make sure that ROZETTA bastard doesn’t pull any strings for sure! (King Platinum and Eyes of Heaven fight for a bit before placing their fists together. Jones and ROZETTA stare at each other) ROZETTA: Hmph. Want to compare our punching speeds? (ROZETTA covers her wound with her hand, healing it. Jones glares at ROZETTA) Eyes of Heaven: MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA.... King Platinum: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!! Eyes of Heaven: MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!!! King Platinum: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!! EoH and KP: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!! MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!! ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!! MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!! (As the two Stands fight, ROZETTA and Jones start floating up, determined and ready to begin their battle) To be continued.... Category:Blog posts